The Haunt Of Fear
There you are kiddies, you've come HACK I see. You're all very SHARP you know hee-hee-hee. I've got a HORROR-TRAIT for you. I believe it is a SEVERED-FINGER PAINTING, and just moved my PALETTE aha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Let me BRUSH OFF this SPEW-BISM MONSTERPIECE, entitled... A teenage boy drove his orange Chevy down a road in Illinois, back in 1977 one day. He spotted a shack near the side of the country-road and he pulled over to it, as John Denver sang, Take Me Home, Country Roads on his Chevy-radio. Suddenly, four teenage bullies in a car raced by on the road, shouting at the teen: "yo wussy, stay outta our way or we'll bust your head in!". "Geesh!" the teenager said and saw an older man in the yard of the shack, smoking a cigar. "Morning son, what can I do for you?" the older man said to the boy, asking with a friendly wave. "Good morning sir, I see you have some items in your yard here" he replied with a friendly wave back. "Yes son, I am having a yard sale today. See anything you like so far? Look around please" the guy proclaimed, approaching him. "Thank you, I haven't seen anything yet" the teen said. "I'm Andy Nailey by the way" the man introduced himself as. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Nailey. I'm Wally Armstrong!" the teen introduced himself as, shaking Andy's hand. "Nice meeting you Wally" Andy responded. Wally spotted a painting on a table of a grotesque woman with green-shining skin. "How much for that?" Wally Armstrong asked Andy, pointing to the portrait. "That is called The Haunt Of Fear and I'll give it to you for free, Wally" he spoke. "Thanks a lot Mr. Nailey" he said. That night, Wally was watching Sanford And Son on t.v. when he saw The Haunt Of Fear's small, solid-white eyes seem to to peer right at him from on the front room-wall. She had an eerie-grin with sharp-yellow teeth. Wally shuddered. The teen bullies broke into his living-room suddenly, getting the door open with a switch-blade. "Hey, my Parents are on a date tonight fellas!!" Wally explained to them in fear. "Shut up Armstrong, we saw them leave. We're gonna scalp ya like the Indians used to wussy" one bully answered, as they drank bottles of Ripple. Three held Wally to his sofa and the other held the knife to his scalp. The Haunt Of Fear now was behind the couch, and attacked the one bully by her, cackling like an old witch. He screamed, as her sharp-teeth sunk deep, into his throat and her blackened-claws scraped his forehead, killing him. With speed, the monster in her red-flowing dress, did the same thing to the other bullies, slashing their foreheads viscously with its claws and biting their necks with its pointed-teeth, cackling, as her long, grey hair covered their shocked-dead-faces. The monster glared at Wally with its solid-white eyes, grinning-hauntingly and disappeared, fading out. Wally noticed the painting was now bare on the wall. Well, good thing The Haunt Of Fear HUNG AROUND...ON THE WALL THAT IS! Those guys really got a PAINT IN THE NECK with that monster heh-heh-heh.